Cold Ending
by Amane Misa
Summary: Luego de enviudar, Sakura se casa con Sasuke. Los motivos de ambos son tácitos, al igual que sus sentimientos. Y si ninguno tolera la presencia del otro... ¿quién actuará primero? [one shot genero ?mezcla de drama, con algo de policial tal vez?]


Sakura revisó toda la casa. A la Par, Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

Ambos tenían motivos parecidos. Sakura buscaba que no hubiera trampas, mientras Sasuke buscaba lugares para ponerlas.

Ellos estaban casados desde hace no mas de tres meses, poco despues de el incidente de Lee.

Sakura ya le había dicho a Lee lo que le pasaba con Sasuke, y que habian planeado casarse, entonces habian decidido en conjunto que si despues de tres meses de que la chica no se viera con Sasuke aun se seguian queriendo, entonces Lee no le haría ningún problema con los papeles del divorcio y la dejaria ser. Ingenuamente creyó que la condición mental de la chica agravaba, junto con sus ganas de vivir debido a su estado, ya que encontraba trampas que ella se habría hecho a sí misma para inconscientemente perder la vida en ellas, hasta que descubrió que no lo era así. Por supuesto, que lo descubrió en su último segundo, cuando al caer en una de sus trampas descubrió que a quien querían matar no era a ella misma, sino que a él.

Sakura montó la actuación planeada con Sasuke de que había sido un accidente, y luego simularon conocerse, enamorarse, y más tarde a casarse. La casa que cuando viuda perteneció a Sakura, ahora se sumaba a las posesiones de Sasuke. Pero desde que se mudaron descubrieron que nada era igual. Ambos sabían o creían que el otro quería deshacerse del uno.

Luego de muchos planes, el segundo esposo de la chica había decidido qué hacer. Sabía que ella tomaba muchas precauciones ante cada situación, lo que complicó su actuar. Pero con un poco de tiempo encontró su plan para terminar con ella y asi apropiarse de lo que a ella le pertenecía. Siempre que ella iba al sótano, al cuarto de freezer que tenía, abría al máximo la puerta, la que se trababa con un aparato instalado en la pared que evitaba su movimiento. Esta puerta, con el más mínimo roce con su cerradura, sellaba todo contacto del congelador hacia el exterior. Él colocaría una caja que cubriera el artefacto de la pared, así la puerta rebotaría y la chica quedaría atrapada., por supuesto que "accidentalmente". Una vez adentro sólo bastaría esperar una hipotermia o asfixia.

Hizo esperar su plan por un tiempo, hasta que un día se sintió inspirado. Esa noche iban a salir a cenar afuera por petición de ella. Recién habían vuelto de dar un paseo por su amplio jardín, cuando se separaron. Mientras ella se duchaba, el decidió aprovechar su tiempo para comprobar si su plan era factible. "Por supuesto que lo es." Se dijo a sí mismo. "Su cerebro de ave no podría ser capaz de pensar algo así jamás" se dijo con arrogancia. El plan anterior, con el cual mataron a su esposo anterior, había sido ingenio suyo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Luego de colocar la caja, se dispuso a experimentar el rebote. Abrió con el impulso normal que ella solía darle, y miró atentamente si rebotaba. La pesada puerta, así como se abrió, rebotó y se comenzó a cerrar. Sasuke puso su pie y la tomó con su mano para detenerlo. Pero por alguna extraña razón resbaló, y se deslizó hacia delante. Milésimas de segundos después, oyó un "clack" proveniente de la cerradura. Lo primero que vio luego, fue una fria oscuridad. "¿Cómo es posible, si...?" su pensamiento fue interrumpido por su visión, precisamente de con lo que había resbalado. Un retazo de tela, o tal vez un trapo. Y gracias a él ahora estaba en esta cárcel de seguridad infalible.

Pensó en su esposa. Simplemente la llamaría, ella bajaría y le abriría la puerta, verdad?. Comenzó a gritar.

Sakura salió de su ducha, y luego de vestirse buscó a Sasuke para preguntarle a qué restauran habrían de ir. No estaba en el dormitorio, no en el living, y mucho menos en la cocina. Bajó en su búsqueda al sótano, ya que no se le ocurría otro lugar en donde buscarlo.

Y a través del vidrio lo vió, gritando desesperadamente por ayuda."Sakura! Qué bien que viniste... ABRI LA PUERTA DE –brrrr- una maldita vez!"

Ella no podía creer lo que veía. Tantas veces había pensado en encerrarlo allí dentro, pero no se le ocurría ningún preetexto para hacerlo bajar. Y ahora allí estaba. No pudo, o simplemente no quiso reprimir una carcajada, ya que le importaba poco si el la oía. Tranquilamente subió las escaleras, y en su auto se fue a comer sándwiches a algún parador en la ruta.

Simplemente tendría que fingir lo mismo que en la situación anterior, lo cual no le daba problema alguno, pues ya lo tenía bien ensayado. Volvió, y durmió con la certeza de que por la mañana el cuerpo que yacía dentro del congelador no suspiraría más, por la inevitable falta de aire.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó como cualquier otro día. Tenía cierto remordimiento por lo que le había hecho a su primer esposo, pero el recordar luego lo que su segundo estaba a punto de hacer, le hizo darse cuenta que no tenía que pensar en estos irreversibles asuntos... y que Sasuke realmente se lo merecía.

Tenía puesto el mismo camisón que para la ocasión anterior en la que atendió a la policía por el primer "accidente". Casi de costumbre, para hacerlo natural, bajó al sótano y simuló llamar a su (difunto) esposo.

Abrió la puerta, y dio un paso adentro para examinar la escena. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta se al sellarse por detrás, como si alguien la hubiera cerrado. Asustada, volteó y comenzó a preguntar quién era que estaba allí. Al no ver a nadie, realizó que la puerta había rebotado y por eso ella estaba donde estaba. Y posiblemente, él también. Esa debió ser la razón. Él había bajado para tenderle una sucia trampa. Y ahora lo único que le quedaba era su inerte cadáver al lado. Lo miró, y notó en la cara esa sonrisa de satisfacción que el solía llevar, antes de voltear hacia otro lado por la repulsión que ese gesto le causaba. Se asomó a la puerta, y a pesar del frío, comenzó a pedir ayuda a gritos, y lo hizo durante horas, hasta que comenzó a sentir sueño...


End file.
